


Realm

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 但丁在沉睡的陷入到幻象之中，而他却不知道自己被困在了自己和兄长共同的噩梦中……





	1. Chapter 1

红衣传奇的恶魔猎人没想到自己也会有失败的一天。手里的大剑碎裂的瞬间，他感受到眼前这个怪物有着无比强大的力量。  
没错这个浑身缠满着藤蔓的怪物，他和自己有着血脉上的联系。而在他们身后随着这棵巨大的魔窟坍塌的声音。黑发清瘦的青年带着一个白发的独臂的青年远远的站在树下观望着。  
“但丁！”那个白发独臂的青年大声叫唤着。  
“尼禄，走吧。但丁他也许会没事的。”黑发的青年看着这个叫做尼禄的青年。蹲下来说道。  
“快走吧，小鬼。”而他身旁原本聒噪的黑色鸟儿也在不断安慰着蹲在地上的尼禄说道。  
“那么，接下来我们回去吧。V”尼禄说着，而他说话的语气里面面，带着一丝的愤怒。青年不知道为什么这个恶魔，但丁不太愿意让自己插手一样。他最后回头看了一眼那棵高耸的魔术，随着那个叫做V的黑发男人离开了这里。  
但丁感觉到一阵黑暗，眼前出现了一道白光。还是在这个充满着血腥之气的巢穴里。周围，那只巨大的怪物已经不在这里。而当他将自己的手伸出来的时候，上面遍布着细碎的痕迹。看上去，现在的自己就像一个即将破碎的瓷器一样。稍微走动一下，自己将会随着碎片的掉落而消逝掉一样。  
“我这是……怎么了……那种……疼痛……”但丁想要起身，却发现自己从一个椅子上跌落下来，身体的疼痛不断蔓延着。  
“雷蒂……翠西……”但丁呼唤着，这是他的同伴。多年的两位陪伴在他身边的女士。他的周围没有一个人。他起身缓慢的前行着。他记得自己的叛逆之刃已经碎掉，然后周围的魔树的触须不断的将他给吞噬掉。  
难不成已经失败了？但丁看着自己这个即将破碎的身体他不由得笑了一下。传奇猎人但丁，斯巴达之子，既然沦落到这个地步。但丁蹲下来，看着倒影在血红色液体的自己。那细碎的痕迹蔓延到自己的脸上，他可以说现在就是一碰即碎的样子。忽然他发现在自己的面前，出现了一个人影。那个人影披着斗篷，缓慢的朝着他走过来。  
“嘿……”但丁缓缓起身。他注意到那个人影靠近的时候，身上散发出一股熟悉的味道。没错是维吉尔。看来自己是成功了，维吉尔他的确回来了。  
“老哥。”但丁说着缓慢走上去，他注意到，维吉尔的手上拿着一柄残剑。上面的骷髅让但丁知道这个正是自己的叛逆之刃。  
“但丁……”维吉尔说着，但丁则是一把将他抱住，不过但丁觉着这种感觉有些奇怪，那种感觉有些虚幻，但是却又是真实存在的。不经意间，维吉尔的斗篷被弄掉，但丁发现。他的兄长，和自己一样，身上弥漫着碎裂的痕迹。  
“我和你一样了老哥。”但丁说着，身体上的疼痛以及魔力混乱流动的迹象让但丁很是难受，不过他还是强忍着，因为在这之前他一直以为维吉尔已经死了。而且是自己亲手将那个被蒙德斯改造成行尸走肉般的怪物的哥哥给杀死了。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔依旧是面无表情的看着但丁，他现在挣脱开但丁。但丁这才意识到，自己的情况比想象中的要糟糕很多。  
“你和我一样没有力量了么？”维吉尔说着坐了下来，他看着但丁，但丁知道他的哥哥并不喜欢轻易表达自己的想法，于是他坐到维吉尔的旁边。  
“这里是？我觉着我们得想办法出去？”但丁说着看着维吉尔，因为以他们俩的状况是无法独立出去的，他的叛逆之刃已经断裂掉，而唯一的有用的魔武器就是维吉尔手里的阎魔刀。  
“出去？”维吉尔平静的说着。  
“我想……你也不太喜欢这个邋遢的地方吧。虽然我们俩现在都没有什么力量。如果联合在一起会不会……”没等但丁说完，维吉尔便打断了但丁的话语。  
“我不同意。”说着，维吉尔缓慢的起身，他的动作让他的身体不短的掉下碎屑，维吉尔缓慢地走着，但丁也强忍着疼痛跟在维吉尔的后面。维吉尔自然和过去一样十分讨厌但丁的这一举动。即便如此但丁还是跟在他的身后，直到维吉尔再也忍受不住停下了自己的脚步，他拔出阎魔刀。一转身正要刺过去。却发现自己是那么的无力。而与此同时但丁也上去伸手将维吉尔扶着。  
“我自己可以起来，愚蠢……”维吉尔缓缓起身，而但丁不由得心里觉着，这个看上去还和那个时候差不多的家伙，居然还是没有认清现在的状况。  
“嗯……我们似乎都没有太多的魔力用来战斗了老哥。所以……”但丁说着停了下来，因为他感受到维吉尔的刀刃似乎正对着自己。于是但丁不再说话，而是离开维吉尔，等对方将刀收上后继续说道。  
“要不你……在前面，我在后面这样相对于比较安全。我有我的黑檀木和白象牙在后面。”  
“行吧……”维吉尔说着皱了一下眉头。的确，但丁的计策要实际许多。于是他们保持着一定的距离继续前行。一般在Qliphoth这里，大量的恶魔会聚集在这里，等待着树顶上的果实结成。那个果实的力量但丁也从很多自己交手过的恶魔的口中得知过，不过代价却是要吸取足够多的来自光明世界的血液才行。  
“话说，维吉尔。Qliphoth这里应该有很多的恶魔，我们得小心才行……”但丁缓慢的跟在维吉尔的身后。而他的枪也随时准备好替维吉尔做后援。忽然他发现前面的地上开始出现一条裂缝。即使是现在这副破碎的模样，作为半魔人的但丁还是有着极强的视力。裂缝就如同自己身上的伤痕，慢慢蔓延开来。似乎走在前面的维吉尔并没有注意到这些  
“维吉尔……小心！”但丁疾步上前，他注意到维吉尔的脚下突然出现一条巨大的裂缝。  
那个漆黑的看不见的地方，但丁想着他知道那个地方自己的兄长坠落下去究竟会是什么样的结局。  
绝对不能……再次发生。但丁不顾自己身体上的疼痛，他疾步向前闪过去一把抓住维吉尔。与此同时，地面的裂缝像是一个来自于深渊的巨口一样，将这里的一切不断吞噬下去。。  
“但丁……”维吉尔极不情愿地被自己的弟弟抱着，不过他现在和这家伙一样没有多少力气去耗费这些东西，渐渐地他们也坠入到深渊之中。  
“放手……”维吉尔说着，可但丁强忍着身上的疼痛将维吉尔抱在怀里。他靠在维吉尔的肩膀上。小声自语着。  
“这样的事情……不会有下一次了。”  
“放开……”维吉尔越是挣扎却发现自己没有任何的用处。但丁则自顾自地说着。  
“绝对没有下次。”  
黑暗将他们不断吞噬着，而他们的意识也随之陷入到黑暗之中。  
“嗯……”那个被尼禄称作V的黑发青年感觉到自己的意识似乎被什么东西控制住一样，下意识的用自己银色的手杖支撑起这个身体。显然这股力量来自于那个他十分讨厌的家伙。V叹了一口气，停下来没有继续向前走动。  
“嘿，大小姐你怎么了？”聒噪的黑色鸟儿看着眼前这个精瘦的青年问道。  
“V你还好么？”尼禄发现V正用那根手杖撑着自己的身体的时候。走上前去，而V的身后出现一只黑色的大猫，正躺在地上，V坐下来靠着那只大猫抚摸着它说道。  
“谢谢你的关心，尼禄。有Shadow和格里芬还有梦魇在它们陪着我，你可以不用太过于担心什么。只是你的机械手，我觉着这次需要改进才行。”V说着看着尼禄。  
尼禄看着V不知道现在应该说什么来安慰眼前的这个叫做“V”青年。V虽然可以击杀一些恶魔，但对于他来说  
那个名叫做尤里森的恶魔，V却完全杀不了他。  
“你知道么尼禄，现在我们要做的就是想解决对策。”V说着看着四周，因为Qliphoth的出现伴随着魔界与人界之间存在着通道，加上Qliphoth会吸取人类的血液来结出果实。这个叫做红墓镇的地方，在不久之后就陷入到死寂之中。  
“我留在这里救助那些普通人，你……回去吧。我相信你妮可会帮你研究出适合你的武器的……”V说着闭上眼睛，他不知道该如何面对这个孩子。他觉着这个孩子的身上有着但丁的气质。或许在血脉上，他和所谓的完整的自我应该有着某种联系。  
“那你为什么不跟我走……这里很危险V。”尼禄说着看着V。  
“因为那个恶魔是杀不了我的，尼禄。”V说着睁眼看着尼禄。  
“的确是这样呢，尼禄。你需要听V的话。要知道你现在活着比什么都重要。”格里芬说着看着尼禄。  
“嗯，那你保重。”说着尼禄转身离开了这里，跟着莫里森消失在远处。  
“你这样做真的好么？大小姐。”格里芬问道，因为V将尼禄送走，无异于会将自己推入到更危险的境地之中。  
“我觉着我必须要替他做些什么。”V起身说着，他看着格里芬说道。  
“该干活了活计们。”说着黑发的精瘦的青年消失在人群之中。  
“这里是……”但丁回忆着，自己陷入到黑暗之中，然后醒来的时候发现自己来到一处充满着中世纪气息的地方。周围的海风的声音让他想起来这里是哪里。  
“Fortuna……”但丁自言自语道，而他注意到一旁的维吉尔正在昏睡着。  
“老哥……”但丁贴在地上不断地呼唤着。身上的来自于伤口撕扯一样的疼痛，让但丁很是难受，他强忍着疼痛。维吉尔缓缓睁眼看着但丁。  
“你可把我吓死了。”但丁说着。维吉尔问道。  
“你其实应该和我一样身上很痛吧……这里是……Fortuna。”维吉尔环顾四周，停了一下说道。  
“看来我们陷入到了Qliphoth制造的幻象中……”  
幻象？但丁想着不知道这该如何去处理，哪怕是经验丰富的传奇恶魔猎人，遇到这样的事情还是十分棘手的。  
“那么我们该怎么去解决？”但丁问道。  
“解铃还须系铃人，就是不知道这个铃到底是你还是我系上去的。”说着维吉尔闭上眼睛，沉默着，但丁也看着自己的兄长沉默不语。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortuna，意谓命运。正如注定的宿命一样，将来自于不同时空中的两个幻象交织在一起。但丁被困在这个奇妙的牢笼中浑然不知一切都是那个共同的噩梦中的幻想……

“所以大小姐，你就这么让那个孩子回去了。”  
格里芬看着V正在处理那些低等恶魔的尸体问道，这里已经被Qliphoth的树根占领着，而一些不知情的人在不经意间触碰到了Qliphoth的根须，而化为白色的宛如雕像一样的存在。随着风的吹过。那些白色的带着恐惧眼神的“雕像”，随着风化为尘土。连同在生命的最后恐惧的灵魂一样，归于养育过他们的土地之中。V呆呆地看着这些人类，不由得闭上眼睛说道。  
“尘归尘，土归土。他们被这片土地孕育着，来自于这片土地。所以这样也算是他们回归到自我之中了，而我和他盘根错节相互联系着。虽然他很自大为了力量盲目最求到那个境地。不过那也只是一个无聊的梦而已。”V说着，蹲下来看着一具白色的如雕像一样的人，他和那些人一样眼神充满着恐惧。V小心用手触碰着“它”的身体。那些尘土融入到了土地之中。  
“大小姐，你这是唱哪一出啊。我问你为什么要让尼禄那个孩子回去啊。”格里芬似乎对于V看上去矫揉造作的行为有些不理解。的确，他们来自于V口中的那个“他”的噩梦。而且V似乎清楚那个“他”和某个传奇的恶魔猎人之间的微妙联系。  
“尼禄，他可是我的‘底牌’。必须活着。同时我觉着他应该是解开‘他们’之间困局的关键。”V说着。  
“那你接下来要怎么办呢，大小姐？而且，你可是没有对但丁说实话啊”格里芬说着，跟着V走着。V手里有一本诗集，上面的装帧很是精美。上面有着一个大写的“V”。而上面的字格里芬他们看不懂。毕竟这是来自于人类的文学。  
“继续我该做的，我只是那个叫做尼禄的孩子的领路人罢了。至于但丁，我觉着有些事情他自己心里清楚，会想出解决的对策的。”V说着眼神变得有那么一些坚定，前方似乎还没有被树根蔓延，看来还有普通人在那里。  
“那如果但丁因为那个怪物死了，那么斯巴达之刃？”聒噪的鸟儿说着  
“这就是我放尼禄走的原因。格里芬，有时候人类就是这样。血脉之间相互联系着。出于本能会去保护自己的血亲。”说完V回头这个时候的Shadow和梦魇正在附近。他将他们召唤回来。向着那处区域前行着。忽然V觉着一阵的头疼，但这种感觉他并不清楚是怎么回事？或许是自己的魔力开始衰弱的缘故吧。  
“大小姐，你还好么？”  
V摇了一下手，继续朝着前方走去。  
而他所不知道的是，这个感觉来自于那个树的深处之中。  
“看来，我们得在这里找找该怎么出去了老哥。”但丁看着自己手上的裂痕，身上的疼痛在告诉他自己还活着。Qliphoth有如此神奇的能力这是但丁第一次知道的。而他身旁的维吉尔似乎不知道该如何解决这一切。继续向着前面走着。  
“这里你来过么，但丁？”走着走着维吉尔忽然开口问道。  
“当然，我来过这里。你知道么我这里可有着不小的‘收获’。”说着但丁笑了一下，他注意到哪怕是疼痛，似乎维吉尔早已习惯了这些。不过但丁改口说道。  
“当然，恐怕你比我还要熟悉这里吧，老哥？”但丁语气里带着的疑问让维吉尔有些不太愉快，想了想，他没有正面回答但丁。而是继续走着。  
“从这里走就到了居民区了。”但丁像是导游一样的在后面说着，而维吉尔自然开始厌恶这个和麻雀一样啰嗦的弟弟，加快了自己的脚步，他们在海港边走着。忽然维吉尔停了下来，转身就是给予幻影剑的攻击，这一阵仗让但丁闪到一旁。  
“后面可是有几个小布袋，难不成你因为身体的损伤连感觉都不灵敏了么。”忽然就听见维吉尔的身边响起枪声。维吉尔回头，发现自己身后也倒下几只小布袋。  
“这些躲在缝合布袋里的甲虫可真是烦人……”但丁说着，身上的疼痛感有些剧烈起来，这应该和他使用他手上的那两位“女士”有关。  
“比起这个，你觉着枪要比剑更美么？”维吉尔问道，显然两个人在某些东西上依旧有着很大的分歧。从小也是如此，但丁不太喜欢学习，有的时候甚至会把维吉尔的书藏在家门口的树上的鸟窝里，当然在这之后但丁也少不了来自母亲的批评。  
“不知道。我可不是你这样特么喜欢追求美学的愚蠢的家伙。”但丁说着。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔做出拔刀的姿势，一场大战一触即发。不过但丁没有继续说下去。而维吉尔似乎因为魔力不足而放弃了。他们继续走着，来到居民区。这里依旧是人来人往，就和但丁当年来的时候一样。而且这里各式各样的戴着兜帽的人。  
“魔剑教团么？”维吉尔说着，但丁知道，维吉尔来到这个岛上，接触到了教皇。使得在这之后出现一系列的事情。  
“他们把恶魔当成神？”说着维吉尔笑着，继续往前走着。但丁则跟在身后。那些人没有注意到他们的存在。而但丁接着说道。  
“老哥你知道么，Fortuna是什么意思么？”但丁问道  
“命运，我可不像你一样不学无术。”维吉尔说着，脚步放慢下来。但丁知道或许是自己魔力乱流的疼痛让自己减慢了步伐，才让本来以速度见长的维吉尔慢下来。他很久没有注意Fortuna的风景。不得不说Qliphoth所制造的这个幻象和真实的一模一样。  
“老哥你看这里有个箱子。”但丁说着，注意到放在居民区一个没人注意到的角落里的箱子，箱子里有微弱的哭声，看上去像是一个出生不久的小婴儿，不知道被谁遗弃在这里。  
“我们过去看看吧。”但丁就是这样喜欢管一些事情。维吉尔也是无奈，只好跟着这个嘴里所谓好事的弟弟来到箱子面前。但丁蹲了下来查看，他注意到里面是一个小婴儿。婴儿被一块黑布包裹着。他有着蓝色的眼睛，看上去很是可爱。  
“他身上有着斯巴达的味道。”维吉尔说着，他将孩子抱起。看样子这个也是被Qliphoth吸引过来的。而此时婴儿不再哭泣，他睁开眼睛看着维吉尔。  
“似乎你就是他的亲人啊，老哥。”但丁问道。  
“看来不知道这个是谁的记忆与我们陷入到的幻象重合了。被遗弃的有着斯巴达血脉……”  
“尼禄……”但丁小声说着，他似乎一直到如果真是如此，那么V和尼禄或许也陷入到Qliphoth所制造的牢笼之中。  
“你在说什么但丁？”维吉尔问道，他看着但丁，眼神里充满着质问。  
“没什么？只是我在想到我认识的一个小鬼罢了。也许是那个抛弃妻子的臭老爹的风流事也有可能。”  
但丁他没有说实话，他怕眼前的维吉尔会对尼禄做出什么事情出来。毕竟这个一心只知道追求力量的男人当年可是连自己的孩子都不要的。如果尼禄也陷入到这里变成了这个婴儿，也许只有欺骗眼前这个很单纯的家伙才能保护他。而就和但丁想的一样，果然老哥还是相信了但丁的“谎言”。  
“那我们总不能带着这个‘累赘’去找办法吧。”维吉尔的语气有些带有生气的感觉。毕竟他是个独来独往的家伙。总不可能身边多一个人。  
“要不送他去孤儿院。话说老哥你应该来过这里，记得这里的一些东西吧。”但丁的话语带有旁敲侧击的味道，因为他是想试试维吉尔到底记不记得这里。  
“孤儿院？”维吉尔陷入到沉思之中，怀里的小婴儿看上去很是虚弱。维吉尔的心里似乎有什么东西被触碰到的感觉。而但丁也清楚，这个孩子到底是谁送去孤儿院的。只见维吉尔看着孩子走在前面。他的目标是歌剧院附近的广场，那里可是这座城市的中心。但丁跟在后面，那些恶魔似乎闻到了婴儿的味道，而在暗中蠢蠢欲动。但丁在身后将自己的两位“女士”做了消音处理。让暗中的怪物消失着，他的气息很是紊乱。但丁不由得用深呼吸来调整着稳定着体内为数不多的魔力。只见维吉尔在一处建筑面前停下，他慢慢地蹲下来，宛如碧蓝湖水一样的眼睛看着那个孩子。而但丁站在一旁发现，他的眼神和以往不太一样。  
“小家伙，再见了。”维吉尔说着将那个黑色襁褓中的婴儿抱紧，很久都没有松开。但丁在旁边没有说话，他只是抬头看着天空。这里和那个时候一模一样。等他回头的时候，维吉尔才缓缓将那个孩子放到孤儿院的门口。那个襁褓里的有着白发的小婴儿伸出手，看上去有那么一些不舍，不过这也阻挡不了维吉尔离去的决心。维吉尔走到但丁身边拍了拍他说道。  
“走吧，我们还有重要的事情要做。”  
“去哪里？”但丁问道。  
“我不知道为什么，这里和我的记忆似乎有些不太一样，我来到这里的时候街上也没有这么多来自魔界的怪物。”维吉尔说着看着但丁问道。  
“或许应该和教皇有关吧，不过老哥你知道这里的机关吧。因为教皇好像不住在这个城市里面。”但丁说着。  
“这个我知道，不用你提醒。”说着维吉尔继续走在前面。但丁则跟在维吉尔的生后。  
Fortuna，命运吗？但丁知道自己的兄长太过于相信命运。而此时他们的命运像是交错的线一样，在这里打上了一个疙瘩。  
“老哥，我觉着，或许教皇那里有解开这里的钥匙。或许我们打败他就可以从Qliphoth编织的牢笼逃出去了。”  
“也许吧，不过试试看再说。”维吉尔说着继续看着前方。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在不断的旅行着，身上带着伤口前行，在旅行本以为结束之时，但丁手上被命运给予了通往那个不可名状的噩梦的钥匙。但是这位传奇的恶魔猎人完全没有意识到，这一切不过是噩梦罢了……

晚霞的余晖映照在周围被蓝色所包围的海港之中。但丁他们坐在海港的边上。这里说到底还是幻象的牢笼。而Qliphoth将他们困在这里。或许也只有打破他才能逃出去。  
“我说，你是不是舍不得刚才那个孩子？”但丁问道，从居民区出来，但丁沿着记忆的路线走到海港边，毕竟这里是幻象，周围空无一人。魔力的消耗加上身体的虚弱，让但丁暂时有一些吃不消。他看着远处与这片被晚霞染红的地方交界的山脉，不由得叹了口气。  
“不如我们到矿洞过一夜吧，维吉尔。我怕那个地方有些冷。”但丁半开玩笑的说道，确实他们是半魔人，身上的魔力因为杀伤而消散了很多。而且这些伤痕似乎都是彼此造成的。  
“难不成你忘了我们有着一半的恶魔血统么，但丁？”说着维吉尔猛地起身想要上前行走，结果一个踉跄差点摔倒，而但丁一把将维吉尔扶起。对方身上的伤口似乎有那么一些减少。但丁注意到自己也是如此，原本较深的裂痕看上去减淡了不少。  
“嘿，老哥。这个幻象似乎在帮我们修复伤口诶。”  
“是么？那个家伙会有那么好心帮你么？”维吉尔有些不解的问道，他起身，手里拿着阎魔刀继续向前走着，他的速度很慢。但丁则继续忍着身体上的疼痛慢慢跟着维吉尔行走着。  
“我说，接下来我们得想办法去度过那个矿洞，我记得那里可是有神奇的东西。”  
“什么？”维吉尔有些不解的看着但丁。这时但丁拿出不知道从哪里找来的一块散发着红色光芒的方形晶体。晶体上面散发着红色的符文。  
“我刚才去歌剧院找到这个，这个是飞翼护符。然后还有……”但丁说着从口袋里面拿出一块一块恶魔血液的结晶。然后递到维吉尔的手中。  
“红魂石，刚才在居民区里发现的，我记得那个地方也有不少。”但丁说着笑着，刚才他用仅存的魔力来找寻这些东西，而这些不过是他记忆里的地方。  
“看样子你刚才累成那样是为了这个？”维吉尔没有说话，语气依旧是那种高高在上的感觉。然后维吉尔压低声音说道。  
“愚蠢……”之间他张开嘴将红魂石送入口中。  
“如果找到蓝魂石或者紫魂石就好了，这些好歹会让我们暂时恢复一些力量。”但丁说着，似乎是力量这一词引起了维吉尔的注意，维吉尔反问但丁。  
“那为什么不去找时光女神像?”  
“很抱歉维吉尔，这里是幻象，Qliphoth所制造的牢笼，而这个红魂石我怀疑并不一定是恶魔的血液生成的……好了，不说了。走吧！”但丁说着拍着维吉尔的肩膀。维吉尔看着但丁。他将斗篷披上继续向着前面前行。  
“这里是炎狱霸主的地方，我们……奇怪。”但丁觉着这里有些异常，为什么这里没有出现地狱之门，而之前在街道上却那些小布袋在四处活动。  
“这个，到底是怎么回事？”但丁自言自语道，而维吉尔在这里注意到，这个地方空无一人，而在这之前这里是一处村庄。  
“怎么可能，这里会空无一人……”维吉尔说着，他似乎有些困倦，抱着自己的阎魔刀睡了过去。但丁注意到，哪怕是站着维吉尔有着很高的警惕性。但丁特地放低脚步走上去，却还是把维吉尔所惊醒。  
“看来，这个幻象完全来自Qliphoth将不知名的记忆灌输到这里的。”维吉尔看着这里说到。但丁也觉着异常，这里没有小型地狱之门，没有小型的地狱生态。即便是在歌剧院的下面那也不过是普普通通的升降台而已。  
“那究竟是谁的，对了。那个孩子你认识么但丁？”维吉尔问道。  
“那个有着斯巴达血统的孩子？”但丁思考了一下他不想把真相给说出来，万一小时候尼禄的记忆也被融合到这个地方，那这里就是一个死局。而尼禄活着比什么来说都重要。但丁想着，看着维吉尔若无其事的回答道。  
“不知道，我记得……我只是在这里获得了阎魔刀。至于那个孩子，我不清楚他叫什么名字。我也没有在这个不大的岛屿上找到他。”但丁说着，看着维吉尔。显然维吉尔还是再一次上了但丁的当。他继续走着，很快他们就到达矿洞之中。这里还是出现了一些小布袋，不过他们的镰刀是装在腿上的看样子极富攻击性。  
“会不会，Qliphoth并不会把那些高级一些的恶魔的幻象给输入进来。光是我就需要更多的力量。那个家伙自然不会消耗多余的魔力来制造这个吧。”维吉尔说着，用阎魔刀在四周挥砍着怪物。他像是在保护着但丁一样，不断的将那些低等的怪物砍下。而维吉尔似乎是消耗过大，开始渐渐有些体力不支。  
“我需要更多的力量……”维吉尔小声说道  
“维吉尔你这个笨蛋还是那么盲目……那么愚蠢……”但丁听到维吉尔的低语，自言自语着，他的枪一直在维吉尔的身后不断掩护着。很快他们的体力也到了极限。  
“在这样下去，我也会被困死在这里啊，维吉尔。”但丁喘着粗气，刚有愈合迹象的裂痕由于刚才的激烈的打斗，但丁感觉到身上放电一样的触感袭来。紧接着就是弥漫开来的疼痛。  
他的老哥或许这样过了很多年吧。但丁想着，的确，维吉尔和他也脱不了干系。他只是强忍着疼痛跟着维吉尔，在这之后就是漫漫的雪山。那里的寒冷对于恶魔来说不算什么。  
那要是那些和那个漆黑色的家伙一样的所谓的“天使”出现的时候，维吉尔会是什么样的反应。但丁不知道也不敢去想这些。而现在他觉着自己跨过这个寒风刺骨的地方都有一些困难。他注意到远处的维吉尔的脚步开始变得慢了起来。  
“老哥，怎么了？是不是因为这里风太大了。”  
维吉尔并没有说话，他慢慢前进着。他的脚步坚定宛如不断探索这个世界真理的苦行者。忽然剧烈的风向这里吹来，维吉尔被吹着向后退了几步。但丁则是冲上去一把将维吉尔给接住说道。  
“老哥，别勉强了。”说着但丁将维吉尔的没有拿刀的手搭在自己的肩上，他用手扶着维吉尔的腰肢。他的动作没有别的意味。但是维吉尔却很不适应，他们缓慢的行走着。  
“维吉尔，你还记得么，以前我们两个一起出去，然后都摔伤了，是你这样扶着我回去的。”  
维吉尔没有说话，看样子他不太愿意享受来自于弟弟的“特殊服务”之中。而他的身体却很本能的跟着弟弟的步伐前进着。当他们来到一处高耸的，宛如城堡的面前时，这里的风雪却奇迹般的停了下来。  
“命运之城……”维吉尔看着那个建筑说道。  
“是啊，他们把恶魔当成了神。这可真是可笑啊。”但丁说着，不过他没有告诉维吉尔自己亲自将他们这群人建立的他们父亲的石像给毁掉。而且另一个“凶手”似乎也被困在了这里。  
“我们进去吧，很快就会见到那个家伙了。但丁，在那之后那个家伙做了什么？”维吉尔有些好奇，他一边走就听但丁介绍说道。  
“你是说教皇？那个老家伙，用父亲的剑和你的刀做了坏事。把那个美丽的城市搞得满目疮痍。不过在那之后，似乎是我们的一个族裔帮助他们。而且他现在成了我的事务所的分店的店长。”  
“就你这样……还能开分店……”维吉尔似乎想到了什么的样子，他没有说话。但丁也看出来维吉尔的表情上的不对。  
“对啊，你来过那里。”但丁笑了一下，刚想说什么，却被维吉尔反驳在先。  
“那个叫做……尼禄的孩子。那个的确和你很像……”  
“是么？”  
但丁没有继续把真相说出来，因为他跟着维吉尔来到一处房间里。这里看上去像是一个私人的住宅。  
“这里是他们认为的我们父亲的住所。”维吉尔正要走上去开门。忽然，但丁一枪打上去。  
“Bianco Angelo！”但丁注意到这些长着天使外表的恶魔出现在这里，像是守卫着什么一样。  
“这些……到底是……什么东西？”维吉尔说着，正准备拔出刀。奇怪的是他的手却不停的颤抖看着这些天使一样的怪物。不停的的颤抖直至全身。但丁当即上去一把夺下阎魔刀，他感觉到自己身上散发着红色的剑气。  
“但丁，把阎魔刀给我。”维吉尔带着命令式的语气对但丁说着，但丁没有理会维吉尔。直接就是咬着仅剩的红魂石冲在前面，蓝色的光芒出现，那些天使便瞬间倒在地上。越来越多的类似的怪物出现。维吉尔想要拿过自己的阎魔刀，不过那些怪物不知道为什么会让他惧怕。  
“但丁！”维吉尔怒吼着。  
“站在我身后，我会保护你的。”但丁说着，他模仿着维吉尔的姿势，将那些碍事的家伙劈砍在地上。他们如同尘土一样，在但丁打破他们的盔甲之后消失在这附近。  
“结束了，维吉尔。”但丁说着把刀扔了过去，突然一阵眩晕感袭来，他强撑着身体，陪着维吉尔走了进去。  
“你回来了，神的孩子……”  
那个老家伙和记忆里的一样，而教皇对着维吉尔像是顶礼膜拜一样，用脚亲吻着他的靴子。这让但丁十分的厌恶。他正要准备开枪的时候，就听见空间碎裂的声音。周围像是被吞噬掉一样。他们再一次坠入到黑暗之中，而但丁伸手勾到了什么东西东西。  
“力量之刃……怎么回事？”维吉尔的手里多了一把剑，而但丁没有说话，他的手上出现的是一把本不应该出现在这里的剑刃。  
“阿拉斯托……不……这不可能……”但丁想着再次陷入到黑暗之中，而在意识尚未被吞噬的时候，但丁听到了钟声。他不知道这个钟声到底是为了什么而想起。  
钟声响起于Fortuna的下午。独臂的男青年站在墓碑前说道。  
“克雷多，我走了，姬莉叶还在等我。”  
那个青年正是尼禄，他不知道那个名叫尤里森的家伙为什么夺取自己的手臂，为什么会和但丁像是有不共戴天的仇恨一样。  
“那个，看起来病怏怏的黑发小哥呢？”身旁名为妮可的女孩问道。  
“不知道，或许他也和我一样在寻找对付那个特么王八蛋一样的家伙呢。”想着尼禄回头看着那个墓碑。  
的确他当年没有保护好克雷多，而现在他连但丁和保护不了。那个引领着自己成为恶魔猎人的男人。尼禄咬着牙手不禁抓紧成一个拳头。  
“我会回来的，在我获得了我的力量之后。”尼禄自言自语道。而此时他不免担心V。  
他还好么？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁并不知道这里不过是彼此的噩梦，他像是为了救赎什么向着那个漆黑的城堡走去。而他也知道，在这里那个自己的半身正在炼狱当中煎熬着……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “嘿大小姐，今天的活做得很顺利嘛。”格里芬依旧如八哥一样在V的耳边说着话语，而V看了看远处巨大的魔树，不由得闭上眼睛。他不愿意看见那个玩意。  
“如果说但丁没死的话，我想我们的计划还是可以实现的。虽然只是想惩罚一下他而已。”V说着睁开眼睛，手梳理着自己的刘海。他叹了口气拿着手杖在这座已经死寂的城市里漫无目的的行走着。  
“大小姐，我知道这样是对他好。但是那些记忆的话……”格里芬说着，而那只黑色的大猫也明白V的意思蹭了过来。  
“那个家伙并不存在，我只是想让那个怪物消失。虽然这对但丁稍微有些不公平。”V说着笑了一下。  
“那个孩子也很关键的样子。我也只是希望他不再被梦魇所束缚罢了。”V说着看着那只黑色的大鸟。  
“那个大小姐为什么会去图书馆查那些书呢？”格里芬问道，而V解释道。  
“我是想了解失去记忆后会有什么反应罢了。但丁在……那就还好。虽然后面的生活可能会需要用人类的某些科技。不过那些反应他应该也可以承受一下吧。”  
“大小姐说的是什么？”格里芬问道。  
“要知道有些问题不能靠恶魔的血脉来解决。”V说着，伸出手跳起来抓住格里芬的手臂。  
“看来人类也是捉摸不透的”格里芬说着带着V飞过一处障碍然后消失在视野之中。而V感觉到身体有些吃不消，如果不快点。那个计划就会失败。他陷入到沉思之中。  
“是时候要让那个孩子回来了。”V心说着。  
但丁看着手里的那把散发着雷电气息的剑沉默不语。他注意到不知道为什么维吉尔一直蹲在地上没有起来的意思。  
“怎么了，维吉尔？”但丁上前正想拉住维吉尔的手，对方却一把躲开但丁，但丁注意到维吉尔身上虽然没有太明显的碎裂的痕迹，但是他却在发抖。  
“你是在害怕么？”但丁坐在维吉尔的身后，虽然有了可以替换叛逆之刃的武器。但那个东西但丁觉着还是会有些后怕。  
“没有……我才没有和你……你一样胆小……”维吉尔说着起身。但丁看了看裂痕完全消失的手，不由得感叹道Qliphoth会用这种方式来替他们补充魔力。  
“如果你害怕的话，我走前面就好。或者，维吉尔……”但丁小声在维吉尔的耳边说道。  
“拉着我的手，别离我太远。而且看到那个黑色的大怪物……”但丁说着，下意识拿出自己的那两位“女士”，他宛如邀请跳舞一般亲吻着自己的双枪，然后用枪对准维吉尔的头部。  
“但丁……你想干嘛……”  
维吉尔看到但丁的眼神确实有些不对，那是他的胞弟，他的眼睛里没有多少的神采，像是很无奈的样子看着维吉尔。  
“我来杀了他。然后就想这样……”然后但丁对着维吉尔做了一个口型。维吉尔明白了什么似得。忽然但丁注意到一团黑色的阴影正在维吉尔的身后侵袭而来。  
“维吉……”但丁正说着，那团黑影忽然将维吉尔包围住，这个速度有些出乎但丁的预料。但丁正想伸手过去抓住维吉尔，而这时他只抓住了那把剑，那把力量之刃。  
“但丁……”  
但丁回头看了一下，他的身后不知道什么时候站着一位金发的女人，她的手里拿着一个项链，项链中间镶嵌着红色的宝石，但丁知道那是翠西，但丁疾步上前，而他发现翠西在他面前开始渐渐变得虚无起来。  
“拿好他但丁，然后去做你该做的事情。”此时的翠西似乎有着母亲的感觉。但丁注意到他手上多了一条项链，项链在和力量之刃间产生共鸣。  
“是Qliphoth产生的幻觉么？”但丁自言自语道，而他忽然感觉到手上的力量之刃变得沉重起来，而他那个还残留着些许裂痕的身体似乎并没有受到太多的影响。现在但丁知道，Qliphoth不知道为什么会将自己和维吉尔困在幻象之中，而这个幻象究竟在树的哪里。但丁也不知道。他们在幻象中似乎还得到那个家伙的“特殊照顾”。但丁已经感受到身体里微弱的魔力正在流动着。  
看来得去会会他了。说着但丁将手里的斯巴达之剑背在背后，朝着岛上的城堡里走去。  
这个地方在但丁的记忆里，是他不愿意提及的往事，此时他感受这里面的压迫感。这种压迫感让他喘不过起来。就如同什么东西束缚住他一样。但丁的速度变得慢了起来。那些拿着剪刀的家伙似乎注意到了这个不速之客的到来，他们开始游荡聚集起来。  
“嘿，老伙计们又见面了。”但丁叹了口气，他感受到这附近有阎魔刀的力量。那把刀估计还在这里。说明维吉尔应该暂时没有太大的问题。他注意着这些挡在自己面前的障碍。  
而这些拿着巨大剪刀的低等恶魔显然听不懂但丁到底在说什么，轻盈的身影向着但丁飘过来。  
“嘿，但丁。你还在发什么呆。快点把这些家伙给解决清楚啊。”  
“小鸡是你么？”  
但丁自然认识这个家伙，那个便是V的魔宠格里芬。不过他出现在这里并不像那个时候一样是个敌人的存在。这估计又是Qliphoth的杰作。  
“你的公主在塔顶上等着你呢？”聒噪的格里芬飞到栏杆上吸引着一些怪物的注意力。  
“但丁快用你的那两位‘女士’啊。”  
“It’s showtime！”但丁笑了笑，有了朋友的帮助对于那些讨厌的家伙自然也就变得得心应手起来。他对着那些黑影扫射着。用着在常年战斗中累积下来的经验对付着这些怪物。  
“想不到你比当年要厉害很多么？”格里芬说着，而更让但丁意外的是那只黑色的大猫的出现。当年在打这个家伙的时候，可是费了但丁很大的力气。结果他们现在反而跑过来帮忙，这让但丁很是意外。在结束后但丁有些奇怪问道。  
“话说你们是怎么找到这里的。”  
“我们也不知道，V那个家伙在休息的时候，我们不知道什么原因就来到了这里。或许这就是那棵邪恶的怪树产生的幻觉吧。”  
“幻觉？”但丁有些不解的问道，格里芬也说不清楚。  
“而我们出去的时候完全记不得里面的事情，毕竟我们和你不一样。话说V要醒来了。我们得回去了。”说完格里芬和那只黑色的大猫化作一团黑影消失在这里。  
“谢谢了，小鸡。”但丁看着他们说道，其实他对于这里的感觉并不是太好，在处理完那些杂碎之后，但丁慢慢地向着台阶走去。到底维吉尔当年经历了什么才变成那个样子，但丁没有办法想下去，不过从格里芬的嘴里但丁知道，维吉尔还活着。至少还没有变成那个怪物那样。  
“等我，老哥。我马上就来了。”  
但丁小声说着，他现在宛如一个囚徒。双脚带着沉重的枷锁。在台阶上缓慢的前行的。每往上一步他感觉到离那个地方越来越近，也就离自己内心的那一片黑暗之地更加近。忽然他听见了沉重的铠甲声，那个声音。但丁知道要和他一战了，等他出现在这里的时候，他注意到在他的面前出现了一个石棺，那个石棺周围都是锁链。那里面但丁感受到来自阎魔刀的气息。  
“维吉尔，你在里面么？”  
忽然，从他的身后出现一个和他长得一模一样的人。而那套穿着正是年轻时候的自己。但丁闭上眼睛，对着那个自己眼中所谓的“幻影”开了一枪。  
“Nelo Angelo。”但丁的目光开始变得凌冽起来。  
“我的公主大概在那个黑色的石棺里吧，那么如果你想对他有非分之想……”没等但丁说完，那个黑色的穿着盔甲的怪物向着但丁过来，但丁以魔力加速躲开了巨大怪物的攻击。  
“维吉尔，别赖床了。快想想办法吧！”但丁对着石棺呼喊着，因为他注意到石棺下方的花朵是蓝色的玫瑰。那个和自己的红色相对应。  
可是那个黑色的怪物显然对于但丁有着执念。趁着但丁不注意的时候，对着但丁就是冲过去。而但丁的那把散发着雷电的剑，掉落到地上。顺势被对方捡起来。径直贯穿但丁的胸口。  
而但丁，似乎没有了那时的那种恐惧，他看着那个怪物。或许这里就是他的终点。  
“对不起了，老哥。看来我这次又失败了。”但丁想着，忽然，他感受到了身体里巨大的魔力涌动出来。而这个感觉让但丁感觉很是难受，紧接着他似乎听到了来自于怪物的吼叫之声。  
“你也来了么，维吉尔……”但丁的意识再一次陷入到黑暗之中。  
但丁感觉到自己在某个不知名的深渊里漂浮着，他的身体越来越沉重。周围都是一片他听不见任何声音。  
自己是结束了么。但丁想着，他微微阖上自己的眼睛。忽然他感到有什么东西将他紧紧的抱住。  
“但丁……”  
“维吉尔！”但丁注意到，抱着他的正是维吉尔，他正在和自己一起下落到那个深不可测的地方。  
“看来我们是结束了，维吉尔。”但丁说着一把抱住维吉尔说道，可是维吉尔却是那么的虚无，但却又是近在咫尺。  
“把那个‘我’给杀了吧，只有你能做到，但丁！”说完维吉尔一把将但丁推向一处光明的地方。自己则堕入到黑暗之中。  
“但丁，只有你才能将它给救赎。”  
这是但丁在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。但是却是来自于一个陌生的男人的声音……

“嘿大小姐，今天的活做得很顺利嘛。”格里芬依旧如八哥一样在V的耳边说着话语，而V看了看远处巨大的魔树，不由得闭上眼睛。他不愿意看见那个玩意。  
“如果说但丁没死的话，我想我们的计划还是可以实现的。虽然只是想惩罚一下他而已。”V说着睁开眼睛，手梳理着自己的刘海。他叹了口气拿着手杖在这座已经死寂的城市里漫无目的的行走着。  
“大小姐，我知道这样是对他好。但是那些记忆的话……”格里芬说着，而那只黑色的大猫也明白V的意思蹭了过来。  
“那个家伙并不存在，我只是想让那个怪物消失。虽然这对但丁稍微有些不公平。”V说着笑了一下。  
“那个孩子也很关键的样子。我也只是希望他不再被梦魇所束缚罢了。”V说着看着那只黑色的大鸟。  
“那个大小姐为什么会去图书馆查那些书呢？”格里芬问道，而V解释道。  
“我是想了解失去记忆后会有什么反应罢了。但丁在……那就还好。虽然后面的生活可能会需要用人类的某些科技。不过那些反应他应该也可以承受一下吧。”  
“大小姐说的是什么？”格里芬问道。  
“要知道有些问题不能靠恶魔的血脉来解决。”V说着，伸出手跳起来抓住格里芬的手臂。  
“看来人类也是捉摸不透的”格里芬说着带着V飞过一处障碍然后消失在视野之中。而V感觉到身体有些吃不消，如果不快点。那个计划就会失败。他陷入到沉思之中。  
“是时候要让那个孩子回来了。”V心说着。  
但丁看着手里的那把散发着雷电气息的剑沉默不语。他注意到不知道为什么维吉尔一直蹲在地上没有起来的意思。  
“怎么了，维吉尔？”但丁上前正想拉住维吉尔的手，对方却一把躲开但丁，但丁注意到维吉尔身上虽然没有太明显的碎裂的痕迹，但是他却在发抖。  
“你是在害怕么？”但丁坐在维吉尔的身后，虽然有了可以替换叛逆之刃的武器。但那个东西但丁觉着还是会有些后怕。  
“没有……我才没有和你……你一样胆小……”维吉尔说着起身。但丁看了看裂痕完全消失的手，不由得感叹道Qliphoth会用这种方式来替他们补充魔力。  
“如果你害怕的话，我走前面就好。或者，维吉尔……”但丁小声在维吉尔的耳边说道。  
“拉着我的手，别离我太远。而且看到那个黑色的大怪物……”但丁说着，下意识拿出自己的那两位“女士”，他宛如邀请跳舞一般亲吻着自己的双枪，然后用枪对准维吉尔的头部。  
“但丁……你想干嘛……”  
维吉尔看到但丁的眼神确实有些不对，那是他的胞弟，他的眼睛里没有多少的神采，像是很无奈的样子看着维吉尔。  
“我来杀了他。然后就想这样……”然后但丁对着维吉尔做了一个口型。维吉尔明白了什么似得。忽然但丁注意到一团黑色的阴影正在维吉尔的身后侵袭而来。  
“维吉……”但丁正说着，那团黑影忽然将维吉尔包围住，这个速度有些出乎但丁的预料。但丁正想伸手过去抓住维吉尔，而这时他只抓住了那把剑，那把力量之刃。  
“但丁……”  
但丁回头看了一下，他的身后不知道什么时候站着一位金发的女人，她的手里拿着一个项链，项链中间镶嵌着红色的宝石，但丁知道那是翠西，但丁疾步上前，而他发现翠西在他面前开始渐渐变得虚无起来。  
“拿好他但丁，然后去做你该做的事情。”此时的翠西似乎有着母亲的感觉。但丁注意到他手上多了一条项链，项链在和力量之刃间产生共鸣。  
“是Qliphoth产生的幻觉么？”但丁自言自语道，而他忽然感觉到手上的力量之刃变得沉重起来，而他那个还残留着些许裂痕的身体似乎并没有受到太多的影响。现在但丁知道，Qliphoth不知道为什么会将自己和维吉尔困在幻象之中，而这个幻象究竟在树的哪里。但丁也不知道。他们在幻象中似乎还得到那个家伙的“特殊照顾”。但丁已经感受到身体里微弱的魔力正在流动着。  
看来得去会会他了。说着但丁将手里的斯巴达之剑背在背后，朝着岛上的城堡里走去。  
这个地方在但丁的记忆里，是他不愿意提及的往事，此时他感受这里面的压迫感。这种压迫感让他喘不过起来。就如同什么东西束缚住他一样。但丁的速度变得慢了起来。那些拿着剪刀的家伙似乎注意到了这个不速之客的到来，他们开始游荡聚集起来。  
“嘿，老伙计们又见面了。”但丁叹了口气，他感受到这附近有阎魔刀的力量。那把刀估计还在这里。说明维吉尔应该暂时没有太大的问题。他注意着这些挡在自己面前的障碍。  
而这些拿着巨大剪刀的低等恶魔显然听不懂但丁到底在说什么，轻盈的身影向着但丁飘过来。  
“嘿，但丁。你还在发什么呆。快点把这些家伙给解决清楚啊。”  
“小鸡是你么？”  
但丁自然认识这个家伙，那个便是V的魔宠格里芬。不过他出现在这里并不像那个时候一样是个敌人的存在。这估计又是Qliphoth的杰作。  
“你的公主在塔顶上等着你呢？”聒噪的格里芬飞到栏杆上吸引着一些怪物的注意力。  
“但丁快用你的那两位‘女士’啊。”  
“It’s showtime！”但丁笑了笑，有了朋友的帮助对于那些讨厌的家伙自然也就变得得心应手起来。他对着那些黑影扫射着。用着在常年战斗中累积下来的经验对付着这些怪物。  
“想不到你比当年要厉害很多么？”格里芬说着，而更让但丁意外的是那只黑色的大猫的出现。当年在打这个家伙的时候，可是费了但丁很大的力气。结果他们现在反而跑过来帮忙，这让但丁很是意外。在结束后但丁有些奇怪问道。  
“话说你们是怎么找到这里的。”  
“我们也不知道，V那个家伙在休息的时候，我们不知道什么原因就来到了这里。或许这就是那棵邪恶的怪树产生的幻觉吧。”  
“幻觉？”但丁有些不解的问道，格里芬也说不清楚。  
“而我们出去的时候完全记不得里面的事情，毕竟我们和你不一样。话说V要醒来了。我们得回去了。”说完格里芬和那只黑色的大猫化作一团黑影消失在这里。  
“谢谢了，小鸡。”但丁看着他们说道，其实他对于这里的感觉并不是太好，在处理完那些杂碎之后，但丁慢慢地向着台阶走去。到底维吉尔当年经历了什么才变成那个样子，但丁没有办法想下去，不过从格里芬的嘴里但丁知道，维吉尔还活着。至少还没有变成那个怪物那样。  
“等我，老哥。我马上就来了。”  
但丁小声说着，他现在宛如一个囚徒。双脚带着沉重的枷锁。在台阶上缓慢的前行的。每往上一步他感觉到离那个地方越来越近，也就离自己内心的那一片黑暗之地更加近。忽然他听见了沉重的铠甲声，那个声音。但丁知道要和他一战了，等他出现在这里的时候，他注意到在他的面前出现了一个石棺，那个石棺周围都是锁链。那里面但丁感受到来自阎魔刀的气息。  
“维吉尔，你在里面么？”  
忽然，从他的身后出现一个和他长得一模一样的人。而那套穿着正是年轻时候的自己。但丁闭上眼睛，对着那个自己眼中所谓的“幻影”开了一枪。  
“Nelo Angelo。”但丁的目光开始变得凌冽起来。  
“我的公主大概在那个黑色的石棺里吧，那么如果你想对他有非分之想……”没等但丁说完，那个黑色的穿着盔甲的怪物向着但丁过来，但丁以魔力加速躲开了巨大怪物的攻击。  
“维吉尔，别赖床了。快想想办法吧！”但丁对着石棺呼喊着，因为他注意到石棺下方的花朵是蓝色的玫瑰。那个和自己的红色相对应。  
可是那个黑色的怪物显然对于但丁有着执念。趁着但丁不注意的时候，对着但丁就是冲过去。而但丁的那把散发着雷电的剑，掉落到地上。顺势被对方捡起来。径直贯穿但丁的胸口。  
而但丁，似乎没有了那时的那种恐惧，他看着那个怪物。或许这里就是他的终点。  
“对不起了，老哥。看来我这次又失败了。”但丁想着，忽然，他感受到了身体里巨大的魔力涌动出来。而这个感觉让但丁感觉很是难受，紧接着他似乎听到了来自于怪物的吼叫之声。  
“你也来了么，维吉尔……”但丁的意识再一次陷入到黑暗之中。  
但丁感觉到自己在某个不知名的深渊里漂浮着，他的身体越来越沉重。周围都是一片他听不见任何声音。  
自己是结束了么。但丁想着，他微微阖上自己的眼睛。忽然他感到有什么东西将他紧紧的抱住。  
“但丁……”  
“维吉尔！”但丁注意到，抱着他的正是维吉尔，他正在和自己一起下落到那个深不可测的地方。  
“看来我们是结束了，维吉尔。”但丁说着一把抱住维吉尔说道，可是维吉尔却是那么的虚无，但却又是近在咫尺。  
“把那个‘我’给杀了吧，只有你能做到，但丁！”说完维吉尔一把将但丁推向一处光明的地方。自己则堕入到黑暗之中。  
“但丁，只有你才能将它给救赎。”  
这是但丁在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。但是却是来自于一个陌生的男人的声音……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传奇的恶魔猎人已经意识到了一些东西，但他还没有看清楚这一切的本质究竟是什么，他斩断了那个围绕着他们兄弟的那个梦魇，却再一次进入到那个由自己编织的牢笼的深处……

“嗯！”V从梦境中醒过来，刚才的梦让他感觉到有一种非常难受的压迫感。他开始大口的喘着粗气。他发现自己还在车上，这里是尼禄和妮可的工作室。  
“嘿，醒过来了，V……那个你……还好么？”  
尼禄上前问道，他们从遥远的Fortuna赶过来，现在的Redgrave已经完全成了一座死城。尼禄看见V的脸色有那么一些不好。去房车的厨房里倒了一杯热茶送到V的手中。  
“嘿，大小姐你是不是做噩梦了？”格里芬站在V的肩膀上面说到，然后就被面前这位看上去很柔软的黑发男子给一把摁在作为后面的车窗上。弄得尼禄吓了一跳。  
“不好意思把你给吓着了，尼禄。”V说着，接过尼禄手中的热茶。在他看来虽然尼禄身上有着但丁的气息。但起码比起但丁，某些东西尼禄还是懂的。  
“没事，V不舒服的话，就不要去猎魔了。毕竟那些家伙并不是你现在这样能够应付的。”尼禄说着，但是V摇了摇头，他觉着自己必须要去做，认定的事情就要去完成。V知道这是“他”和自己共同的信条。  
“没事，尼禄。话说今天如果有空的话。你能陪一下我么？”  
“当然了，你别看尼禄满口芬芳的，其实这家伙心底还蛮善良的。你看，委托费都给家里收养的孩子买吃的用的，自己连给姬莉叶和自己买东西的钱都没有……”同车的妮可说着，看着尼禄。  
“你能不能少说两句啊，妮可！”尼禄说着，倒是V笑了起来。  
“看不出来你还挺有爱心的。”V说着，看着手里的书。  
“因为我以前是个孤儿，真的……因为姬莉叶他们一家对我……”尼禄说着停了下来，脑海里浮现出一个人影。  
“怎么了？尼禄，不想说就不要说了吧，我们换一个话题。”V说着问道。  
“你听过《天真的谎言》么？”  
“V，要知道我对文学不太感冒，不过一花一世界这句话我听过。”  
“这样啊，也是，毕竟你和但丁那个家伙在一起。有些东西你不太懂也可以理解。”V说着喝了一口热茶，他不知道为什么。这杯茶水里有着熟悉的感觉。  
母亲么？V想着。抬头看着远方那棵巨大的树木。此时他感觉到，那个家伙或许已经获得了所谓的力量了。  
但丁醒过来的时候，他的身上插着一把巨大的泛着雷电光芒的剑，他知道接下来自己将会面对什么，于是他将剑从胸口拔出。  
“这地方老是被奇怪的东西捅啊。”但丁说着环顾四周，胸口的伤痕愈合起来很慢。毕竟现在自己的魔力没有太多，他坐在地上看着上方。这里什么都没有。想必那个巨大的石棺早已经被怪物移走。他感觉到维吉尔或许正在阎魔刀的保护下睡着，那个石棺像是一张柔软的床。将他包裹在其中。就如同受到诅咒而陷入到沉睡中的那位公主一样。  
“我可不是你的什么王子啊，老哥！”但丁起身，他想起格里芬那略带玩笑的口吻说着的话语。他手上现在还有着斯巴达。或许这就是叛逆之刃断裂后，自己剩下的唯一的近身武器。等魔力稍微恢复后。但丁再次启程向着塔顶走去。  
“又是这些东西么？”  
那些漂浮在这里的怪物再一次嗅到但丁身上散发的气息，向着这位斯巴达之子冲过来，显然他们的目标也是他。但是但丁清楚这不过是Qliphoth所产生的幻觉而已。现在他有了斯巴达之刃，那是他父亲的武器。而这把武器像是在保护但丁一样，但丁不断感受到来自于它身上散发出的魔力。  
“是要产生共鸣了么？”但丁心说着，他看着眼前的怪物，顺手挥动着斯巴达之刃。剑刃上的剑气划过怪物的身上。瞬间，那些怪物像是受到了惊吓一样。但这些低等的恶魔没有丝毫罢休的意思。等回过神来它们宛如狼群一样向但丁冲来。  
“还没结束呢！”但丁说着，他掏出自己的双枪以二段跳浮空。他在空中以一个漂亮的转身向着四周的怪物扫射着。  
“啊！”那些怪物被带着魔力的子弹击中而化为灰烬，在解决完这里后。但丁落到台阶上。此时他感受到一股强大的来自自身的力量的涌动。他将手套取下。此时但丁发现他的手上几乎看不到那些细碎的痕迹。  
难不成Qliphoth在他与这些怪物战斗的时候会帮他补充那些魔力么。但丁想着，他背着巨大的剑刃爬行着，他来到了一个房间门口，这个房间他再熟悉不过。当年他差点死在这里。  
“出来吧。”但丁说着，他感觉到里面是另一份同源魔力。就如同他的另一半一样。但丁将门推开，没错那个巨大的石棺已经被人打开了一道口子。而他的兄长维吉尔。穿着一身长袍正躺在那个铺满蓝色玫瑰的石棺内。他的表情很痛苦。身上缠绕着的锁链像是不断吸取着他的魔力一样。此时维吉尔的身上那些破碎的痕迹也淡化了很多。但丁单膝跪地。犹如一位王子一般。对他的兄长说道。  
“维吉尔，我来了。”但丁正说着，忽然一股巨大从冲击力向着自己袭来，他被那个黑色铠甲的怪物一把按在墙上。  
“求饶吧，斯巴达之子！”  
“蒙……”但丁知道他耳边响起的不过是幻觉，那是Qliphoth所制造的幻觉。但丁知道这句话的口吻并不是对他说的。  
“你是为了想看这出……嗯……”但丁说着，而他听到了来自于那个黑色的怪物的异动。  
他也流泪了么？但丁想着。恶魔是不会流泪的，那个不过是人类的恩赐而已。  
“喂，老哥。……嗯……”但丁感觉到压迫感越来越强烈。他在告诉自己这一切不过是幻象而已。他的目光看着那个怪物说道。  
“我会带……我的公主……回去的……”说着但丁感觉到身上的剑正在和他一道颤动着。那个家伙感受到了剑的力量。突然停下了行动。向着窗外逃去。等但丁追上去的时候，那个家伙已经消失了。  
“呼，是你救了我么？”但丁说着，背上的大剑发着光芒慢慢消失。此时围绕着石棺的重重锁链已经褪去。但丁走上去把维吉尔从那个笨重的地方抱出来，看上去维吉尔很是痛苦，他的身体不断的颤抖着。  
“没事了，等我去斩掉他，你的噩梦就结束了。”但丁说着，亲吻着维吉尔的额头。似乎感觉到了但丁的温度，维吉尔的身体不再颤抖。  
“好好睡一觉吧，等你醒来一切都结束了。”说着但丁看着维吉尔的面庞，用手抚摸着，将他放到一旁的床上。他坐在那个位置上等待着。因为他觉着有些时候，被动的等待也不过是主动出击的机会而已。  
“你是想让你哥哥永远沉睡下去么？”那个声音再次在但丁的耳边响起。但丁并不惧怕他。此时他的能力已经和父亲匹敌，更何况那个家伙自己也曾经封印过。  
“让他睡在美梦之中，每天让他在我的事务所里晒晒太阳，或者送到他儿子那个环境优美的海岛上。也比被你关在这个阴暗的地方好。”但丁说着他擦拭着手中的枪械。接下来，哪怕自己让维吉尔陷入到长眠之中。那也会是一个永远的美梦。  
“既然你在这里了，那么。我和他堂堂正正的来一次决斗吧。”但丁说着看着黑暗的地方。用枪瞄准便是一发子弹过去。  
“Nelo Angelo。作为噩梦的你从我们这里消失！”  
那个被称作Nelo Angelo的怪物从黑暗之中出来。这次他摘掉那个头盔。而但丁注意到此时的自己似乎变成了那个时候的样子。  
“看来Qliphoth也有返老还童的作用么？”但丁说着，他叹了口气。将斯巴达之剑握在手上。这次他没有犹豫。因为他清楚那个到底是什么？  
“那些都是维吉尔的噩梦……”  
“你也是被关在这里的么，Nelo Angelo。”但丁说着，脚步变得异常的迅速。他注意到那个怪物居然没有丝毫躲开他的意思。反而是直接向着自己冲击过来。  
假动作么？但丁知道，哪怕是被蒙德斯控制成这样。维吉尔也有自己的策略。他想到了什么大声说道。  
“别赖床了，老哥。我们要好好干上一架了。”  
很显然，Nelo Angelo并不懂得但丁的意思。其实但丁这并不是对他说的。相反他是看向那张巨大的床。忽然但丁以一个骗术师切换到床边，拿起维吉尔的阎魔刀。  
“借我用一下。”但丁轻声说着。而自己早已不是那个没有任何办法的绝望的看着自己的哥哥的但丁，他经过了那么多年的摸爬滚打。实战经验让他明白该如何去战斗。  
“对不起了……”但丁说着用阎魔刀刺向Nelo Angelo。那个怪物终于倒在地上。但丁慢慢走到他的面前。蹲下来看着这个早已是遍体鳞伤的怪物说道。  
“我不知道，你那时候到底经历了什么。你是他的噩梦。也是我的噩梦……对不起了……”但丁对着Nelo Angelo说着。将黑檀木对准了他。因为那曾经是维吉尔赞赏过的枪。  
“再见了，我的噩梦……”但丁说着，闭上眼睛。随着枪声想起，黑色的梦魇化为灰烬消失在这里。接下来这里开始慢慢崩塌起来。  
“走了，老哥……”正说着。忽然一块巨石落下。但丁急忙抱起维吉尔。而他们忽然被一个人推倒在一旁。那个金发的女恶魔将他们推开。  
“翠西……”但丁不知道该怎么办。结果，翠西站起来看着但丁。  
“毕竟，我之前被你救过啊，该我了。”  
“是的。”但丁说着，对着黑暗处开出一枪说道。  
“Jackpot！”  
这里瞬间裂开成一道一道的碎片，而翠西在最后将他们俩推到了外面。  
“翠西！”但丁说着。  
“带着你哥离开这里吧，但丁！我们会再次见面的。”翠西说道。但丁看着那个消失的地方没有说话，他紧紧抱着维吉尔再次陷入到无边的黑暗之中。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁来到了他的宿命之地，在这个幻象编织的“牢笼”中，他似乎找到了逃离这里的方法，却不知那不过是真相的冰山一角而已……

“所以你一直是个孤儿？”  
在听到尼禄的谈话后，V觉着尼禄这个孩子有那么一些可怜。毕竟自己是他的人性，那些被他所压抑的情感也会随之显露出来。  
“V，你知道么？我没有保护好克雷多。这是我最大的遗憾。”尼禄说着抬起头，在处决完那个巨大的恶魔歌利亚之后，他们暂时在车里聊起上次还没有说完的东西。  
“所以你才会对力量有自己的追求？”V说着看着尼禄手里依旧是那本晦涩难懂的诗集。  
“真是个可怜的孩子啊。”停在V肩上的格里芬说着。而那个黑发的男人看了看尼禄，在经过仔细打量之后问道。  
“那你知道追求力量的极致是什么？”  
尼禄对于V忽然的提问，稍微愣了一下。毕竟自己在被阿格纳斯用剑捅穿身体的时候，自己的内心深处那个声音不断地响起的声音。  
“力量我需要更多的力量。去保护……”  
“怎么了？”V看着尼禄异样的表情说道，而尼禄则是看着V，他不明白为什么眼前这个奇怪的家伙会问这种问题。  
“我需要力量去保护我所爱的人，他们需要我的保护。这是我认为的追求力量的极致。”  
“是么？”V迟疑了一下，因为V感觉到这个孩子或许能救“他”和“他”的兄弟。因为“他”在盲目的追求力量而抛弃掉了一些东西。  
“所以，孩子你知道高塔这张牌么。以前有个家伙，他为了追求力量被他人所蛊惑。而爬上高塔。最后落得遍体鳞伤。”  
“这个？我对于宗教和占卜不感兴趣。所以，你和我说这些没有什么用处。”尼禄看着有些虚弱的V，对着他肩上的鸟儿说道。  
“嘿，大肥鸟！”  
“人家叫格里芬，不是你家餐桌……诶！”格里芬还没吐槽完尼禄的话语，就被V用他那银白色的手杖按在身后的车窗上。  
“我知道，如果你在乎的人需要你的保护和爱？你会去对他使用你的力量么？”  
“当然，你看我的手臂，新的力量。”忽然尼禄看了一下窗外说道。  
“看来又有新的猎物了。”说着尼禄走了出去。  
V看着尼禄走出去的背影，而一旁的格里芬缓过神来问道。  
“我的大小姐啊，你刚才。话说……你会告诉孩子那些事情么？”  
“当然，因为他会是我的领路人。”V说着看着手里的诗集这时他注意到一朵红色的花朵。虽然笔法稚嫩。但V不由得用手上去触碰。  
但丁不知道这是自己第几次醒来，他注意到自己正在一个残破的城市里。此时这里下着雨，而维吉尔在一旁一动不动。不过看着他呼吸的起伏想必还在美梦之中。  
“这个见鬼的……这里难道？”但丁注意到这个地方的不远处一处高塔正耸立着。就和Redgrave的情况一模一样。  
“看来这是Qliphoth给我送了张好牌啊。”但丁说着，故意加重的语气。维吉尔看上去恢复了不少。不过现在下雨的情况需要找一个地方躲雨才行。  
“喂，老哥。”  
维吉尔没有理会但丁还在睡着，但丁猜到或许维吉尔现在就陷入到长眠之中。而这时一个黑发戴着墨镜的女人出现在他面前。这位传奇的恶魔猎人知道，她是雷蒂。不过此时的雷蒂看上去有那么一些稚嫩，毕竟这里是Qliphoth所制造的幻象。因此雷蒂这个样子也是正常的  
“雷蒂，我们很久没有见面了。”  
“我叫Mary，而且你怀里的那个人……”雷蒂还没有说完，就被但丁打断了话语。  
“雷蒂，你在开什么玩笑……”没等但丁说完，但丁就感觉到对方用枪对着自己的额头开了一枪。顿时间，血像是红玫瑰的花瓣一样从但丁的脑袋上散开。但丁的眼前一片模糊，他意识到什么，不过他却丝毫不在意这个。相反是对着雷蒂也开了一枪。没错，雷蒂中枪之后并没有像人类应有的一样，而是化作一团黑色的黑雾。  
“梦魇？难不成……”但丁想到，他记得梦魇也是有着同样的形式。  
“维吉尔，你还好么？”但丁没有在意头上的伤口，因为这里早已结痂。维吉尔还在颤抖着。终于，他缓缓睁开眼睛看着但丁。此时的维吉尔感觉到很是迷茫他躺在但丁的膝盖上看着自己的胞弟。  
“怎么了，做噩梦了？”  
维吉尔没有说话，他撑起身子靠在但丁的身边，然后闭上眼睛再次睡了过去。但丁看着自己的兄长的睡颜，没说什么。自己已经睡够了，是时候让维吉尔好好摆脱噩梦了。  
“但丁……”维吉尔小声呢喃着。或许刚才维吉尔陷入到自己的噩梦之中，也只有靠在自己胞弟的怀中才会感受到熟悉的味道。  
“我在……不过……”但丁小声说道，忽然对着门外的怪物开了一枪。  
“抱歉，现在我们要完成我们的战斗了。”  
“是么？”维吉尔闭着眼睛。但丁知道刚才维吉尔已经意识到这里究竟是哪里。就见维吉尔起身，他整理了一下自己披散下来的头发。  
“看来Qliphoth带我们来故地重游了……”维吉尔说着，而但丁看着他。因为在这里，他的兄长将他给“杀死”。  
“你哭了么？”但丁小声说着，维吉尔没有听见。  
“在此之前，我们都会在一起合作。直到到了……那个地方……”  
但丁没有说话，因为他心里清楚自己将会作出什么。因为那个结局他不想才是看见。而这时在他们面前出现了一个光头的男人，但丁很清楚，这个家伙到底要来做什么。  
阿卡汉姆，雷蒂的父亲。在被称作雷蒂之前，那个黑发女士的名字叫做Mary。不过看样子这位似乎是冲着维吉尔而来的。  
“你需要力量么？”阿卡汉姆对着维吉尔笑了一下，力量，父亲的力量。这是维吉尔一直以来所追求的东西。而在追求的道路上那个家伙甚至不惜抛弃掉自己的人性。说完，就见那个关头慢慢向着远处的高塔走去。  
“我们接下来要去哪里？”维吉尔说着。  
“那个地方吧，因为我觉着我们之间似乎就只有打斗了。从小到大似乎都是这样。”但丁说着看着维吉尔，没有迟疑。在但丁看来，现在自己和维吉尔剩下的就只有争执和分歧。因为但丁十分讨厌那个极度不负责任的父亲。  
“是的。”维吉尔平静地说着，这个时候他看了看自己的手上。但丁注意到，现在他们兄弟俩似乎得到了Qliphoth的“特殊照顾”而恢复成之前的模样。手上的裂纹已经完全消失。他们现在唯一要做的就是找到离开这个幻象的“出口”。  
既然到了这里，那个地方就一定会是突破口。但丁想着跟在维吉尔的后面。这里和红墓一样满目疮痍。他那个混蛋老哥，两次都把所到之处得乱七八糟。这让但丁实在是头疼。忽然他注意到维吉尔的脚步停了下来。  
就从这里开始吧维吉尔。忽然这里一片漆黑，紧接着。这个地方突然产生巨大的震动，紧接着这个地方变为一个平台，升到半空中。此时的天空依旧下着雨，一轮圆月挂在天空，没错，但丁回到了那个自己的噩梦开始的地方。维吉尔的头发早就因为雨水打湿而垂了下来。  
是的，那个和自己相似的脸。那是无数次在镜子里面出现的脸。那张脸因为一声剧烈的撞击声而碎裂，那是但丁用自己的拳头击碎镜子的时候的裂痕。血液从但丁的手上跌落，就如同染红的泪水一样。  
维吉尔依旧和当时一样看着自己，哪怕现在这里是Qliphoth所制造的困住自己的“牢笼”那也是在这位红衣传奇恶魔猎人梦里出现的场景。  
“真的，还要再来一次么？”但丁心说着，他的手上只有在上个幻象之中留下的斯巴达之剑。而他的腰间。叛逆之刃似乎在和背后的那把大剑共鸣着。  
“来吧，维吉尔。”但丁说着，只见维吉尔冲了过来。但丁没有丝毫避让的意思，他站在那里，任由自己的兄长将自己打倒在地。此时叛逆之刃那把残破的剑，掉落出来，维吉尔正坐在但丁的身上，里拿着阎魔刀架在但丁的脖子上。  
维吉尔在颤抖，他的兄长。一向冷静沉稳的兄长，手一直在颤抖着。但丁知道，在这里，他必须要让这件事情解决。  
“你恨我么？维吉尔……”但丁小声说着。  
维吉尔的手一直在颤抖着，但丁则是深吸口气。他们彼此血脉相连，维吉尔一直没说话。他将阎魔刀压得更低，但丁接着说道。  
“我比你幸运，我拥有了力量。我在这里将你击败……”没等但丁说完，维吉尔却打断了但丁的话语。  
“是的，你比我幸运，你被母亲藏了起来，而我只有眼睁睁地看着她死在我的面前。你拥有了力量，甚至用父亲给予你的力量将我击败，而我从高塔上坠入到无限的噩梦之中……那个噩梦到现在一直困扰着我啊。但丁，知道么，你必须从这个世界上消失！”维吉尔冷静的说着，而但丁却十分冷静的看着维吉尔，那可是自己的兄长，而他拿着阎魔刀的手反常的颤抖起来。但丁知道自己接下来该怎么做，于是说道。  
“那就请你杀掉我吧，维吉尔！这样你就不会再有噩梦了……”但丁说完，看着维吉尔。忽然一阵疼痛袭来，恍惚间但丁发现，叛逆之刃正被维吉尔拿着，维吉尔没有犹豫，急速插进但丁的身体里，而但丁看着维吉尔露出了笑容。因为他的噩梦已经随着这一剑下去已经结束了。他也终于迎来了长久以来渴望的解脱。  
现在，你的噩梦结束了维吉尔。想着但丁闭上眼睛陷入到无尽的黑暗之中，鲜血从但丁的身下流出。它们浸润着这个夜空之中的高台上，像是红玫瑰一样盛开着。维吉尔一身蓝袍，站在雨中的圆月下，他看着弟弟说道。  
“我是弟弟的守护人么？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁终于抓住了他的兄长，而他也得知了所有的一切，不过是他的一场梦而已。而梦终将会醒来……

“大小姐，你还好么？”格里芬看着V坐在地上睡到额。黑发的青年看着地上，他感觉到眩晕。这时他注意到自己的手上出现了很多细碎的痕迹。不过那些痕迹外人看不出来。只有V知道这些意味着什么？  
“看来我要和你一样了……”V叹了口气，他知道给自己的时间不多了。他不希望那些事情再次出现。  
“V你还好么？”尼禄发现V正坐在地上，看上去有些虚弱，上前问道。而V则用手杖强行支撑起身体，一个踉跄差点跌倒在地，但V还是慢慢地走着。  
“我还有很多事情要做，尼禄。”说着V的脚下出现黑影。他向着既定的地方行进着。尼禄跟在后面，速度似乎不是他的强项。而他却跟在V的身后。  
“嘿，那个孩子一直跟着你啊V。”  
V没有回答格里芬的问题，这几天萦绕在他梦境里的那些东西让V本人极度的不适，他不知道该怎么办。但V却没有和尼禄提及那些事情，这或许是他最后的底线。也是那个家伙最后的矜持。  
“格里芬，说到底那个家伙追求力量是真可笑的。”V说着，话锋一转问道这只有着自己意识的聒噪的鸟儿。  
“如果他没有这些梦魇，会是怎么样的？”  
“大小姐，你的意思……该不会？”格里芬有些明白，然后沉默了许久。  
“我想让那个孩子来结束这一切，至少他也有斩断那个噩梦的能力。”V说着，这时他听见对面的楼顶上传来熟悉的声音。  
“尼禄吗？”黑色的鸟儿看着V说道。这个时候尼禄顺着路线正向着这边飞过来。他们只是不知道，那个传奇的恶魔猎人。还在某处等待着。  
映入眼帘的血红，让但丁意识到自己还在Qliphoth的内部，而这附近似乎还是漆黑一片，身上的伤口已经停止了流血，而他注意到自己的叛逆之剑似乎因为这些血液复原了回来。但丁没多想，此时他的眼里看见远处维吉尔正在向着平台下面走着。但丁没有多想，他的力量因为魔力充足的缘故在身体里翻涌着。等他看清楚这里的时候，但丁发现那个平台变成了悬崖。那个但丁熟悉的地方，而他的哥哥正在向着悬崖的边缘走去。  
不可以，绝对不可以！但丁知道接下来维吉尔将要面对什么。他体内的魔力不断翻涌着，慢慢会聚起来。  
“维吉尔！”但丁不知道为什么，自己突然站起来，他拔下插在胸口上的叛逆之刃。向着维吉尔冲了过去。维吉尔感受到了弟弟突如其来的攻击，躲到了一旁。  
“看来你还是和过去一样啊！”维吉尔说着拔出阎魔刀，不曾想到此时的但丁早已经不是那个尚未成熟的银发猎魔少年。反而有着更强的作战经验后的但丁，变得更加难以招架。维吉尔以速度优势应付着但丁的招式。然而这些都是徒劳，他还是跟早的被击败在这里。  
“维吉尔！”但丁的眼睛里散发着红色的光芒，此时他的身体慢慢开始变成魔人形态，这比那个时候的他更加强大。但丁，传奇的恶魔猎人，现在正在被他的本能支配着，他撕扯着维吉尔，那个家伙现在仿佛成为了但丁的猎物。在魔界，恶魔们被力量所支配着，败下来的一方将会被胜利者所支配，成王败寇亦是如此。但丁早已忘记了人类世界里的教条。他的本能让他支配着维吉尔，而维吉尔仿佛明白自己的命运一样，任由但丁玩弄自己的身体。不过，维吉尔并不服软，他挣扎着想要挣脱但丁的控制，哪怕这是徒劳。因为越是挣扎，但丁越会将维吉尔玩弄起来。他喘息着，他看起来就像是祭品，等待着被自己的神明支配着。  
他们在月夜下完成着恶魔应该有的仪式，那种看上去极度不符合伦理的交合在魔界都是司空见惯的事情。但丁完全没有了人类所拥有的理性。他尽情的享受着，让自己的力量宣泄在维吉尔的身上。而泪水也从但丁的脸上滑落下来。  
那是名为“爱”的东西，这是恶魔所没有的，泪水滑落后，魔人的脸上出现了泪痕。渐渐地但丁意识到了什么，等他由红的的魔人转变为人类的形态时，他意识到了自己做了一些什么？  
“老天爷，我都……”但丁觉着当下的情况很是糟糕，他想兄长衣衫褴褛，凌乱的头发以及身上大大小小的痕迹，让但丁想起了什么。  
“天，这……”但丁下意识抿了一下嘴唇，混乱的记忆告诉他自己在这里之前也对他做过同样的事情，甚至那个孩子也是因为这个而诞生出来。但丁闭上眼睛，看着维吉尔。此时维吉尔的眼神有些涣散，他的表情里甚至有一种难以置信的味道。因为他不会知道自己的弟弟会对他做出这样的事情。  
“对不起。”但丁小声说道，他蹲下来看着自己的兄长，维吉尔此时喘着粗气缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“但丁……”  
“我在呢，维吉尔……”但丁抱着自己的兄长，他现在不想打扰维吉尔的休息，他只是坐在那里，而这里似乎再一次陷入到不可名状的黑暗之中。不过但丁似乎知道这里的根源到底是是什么。  
就在自己被叛逆之刃刺穿身体的瞬间，他看见了一些碎片，那是自己的记忆。这些残片就和自己经历的一模一样，在那之后。但丁明白了，这里不过是自己的噩梦把了，而Qliphoth将自己的这些给具象化而已。  
“你是在做噩梦么？”但丁说着，维吉尔没有回应但丁，而周围的一切慢慢变成自己在魔界时候的样子。  
“你知道么，老哥我之前去找过你，也是在这个地方。”但丁说着，在封印了魔帝蒙德斯不久，但丁似乎意识到自己犯下了某些不可挽回的错误。渐渐地他开始陷入到自责之中。他被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，而不得不差点手刃了自己的兄长。  
“现在说什么都晚了，但丁。”维吉尔说着，看着但丁。起身坐在但丁的身边。  
“我们是时候该解决各自的问题了，不过不是在这里。”  
“为什么？”但丁已经意识到这里已经是自己的噩梦。只要自己带着维吉尔离开这里，就可以把所有的问题给解决。  
“我，并不存在在这里，而是在外面。我被分离出来。存在于被那个真实的维吉尔所抛弃掉的地方，你所看到的，是我们俩共同的梦境所制造出来的幻象。”  
“也就是说，你会消失。那被维吉尔抛弃掉的又是什么？”但丁问道，显然，他不知道维吉尔还会存在另一个东西。  
“我不知道，我仅仅是存在于此处罢了，虽然我能和他记忆相通，但是你和尤里森必定会有一战。到时候真实的我就会出现在你的面前。”维吉尔说着，他走在前面，这里是魔界无尽的黑暗。但丁来过这里，他也在这里迷茫过，他漫无目的在此寻找着，寻找着那个熟悉的身影，不过这里除了魔物就没有别的什么东西。  
“你是怎么在这里活下去的？”但丁问道。  
“对不起，我只记得与你有关的一切。”维吉尔说着，而但丁在听到维吉尔的回答后停下了脚步。  
“愚蠢，这么快就累了么。”维吉尔说着，停下来看着自己身后的弟弟。但丁其实是故意停下脚步的。因为他真的觉着自己做错了什么。  
但是说“对不起”真的太晚了，他没想到哥哥近一半的人生是怎么样度过的，绝望，挣扎甚至面对死亡，也是在这样的地方。但丁也经历着同样的事情。直到他看到从黑暗之中那一小撮光芒。  
那是通往光明世界的光芒，不知道这到底是谁为他打开的门。但丁离开之后那道门却关闭了。后来但丁知道，那是阎魔刀碎片的作用。想必是某个恶魔为了离开这个暗无天日的地方才使用哪个东西打开了通路。  
“那么，你是怎么出来的？”但丁问着，而维吉尔说道。  
“我想不起来了，但丁。”维吉尔说着看着但丁，他们看着血红的天空，在这个漆黑的地方停了下来，他们只是看着彼此。但丁感觉到，似乎从他们出生开始，就被不知名的东西束缚着。  
那个名为“血脉”的东西，让他们联系在一起。也让他们彼此成为了对方的枷锁。  
“我觉着，是时候该解决我们之间的问题了。”维吉尔对但丁说着，显然这是对于但丁下着“战书”的语气。但丁明白他们之间或许没有比“打上一架”更好的解决办法。  
“也许吧，我觉着我们应该用我们的方式好好谈谈了。”但丁说着起身，这个时候他们的前方出现了一道光芒，光芒很是微弱，而但丁对此很熟悉。  
“走吧。”维吉尔也起身，他们就如同幼时一样跟在后面，而但丁注意到，自己的兄长脚步还是变慢了起来，而那道白色的光芒越来越大，直至将他们包裹在其中。  
那是与之前黑暗完全不同的味道。但丁感受到了前所未有的安稳。  
“看来我们回家了。”但丁说着，眼前的白光所带来的温暖，那就是家的感觉。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传奇的恶魔猎人亲手结束了他的梦魇，而这之后他们将会继续他们的新的旅程……

“斯巴达之刃果然在保护着他。”  
黑发的青年终于在一片废墟中找到了那位传奇的恶魔猎人。他正坐在由Qliphoth的树干所做成的王座上。王座上的一个披着斗篷的骷髅正抱着他。他身上沾满了鲜血，而斯巴达的利刃正在保护着他的孩子。  
“你要做什么V？”格里芬有些好奇，而V居然迈着艰难的步伐走上去，他看着那柄来自斯巴达的利刃。知道自己即将离开这里。  
因为是时候该告诉那个孩子有关于他和眼前这位传奇的恶魔猎人的一切了。而V这时将利刃拿起，在自己诞生的无数个日夜里，他一直被一个红色的身影一直在他无数个日夜的噩梦之中。  
“如果那个时候没有你……”V说着，黑发的青年看着但丁，心里面似乎只有怒火。眼前的传奇恶魔猎人和他，彼此便是被噩梦所束缚住，也许只有一方死去，那个噩梦才会结束，于是V闭上眼睛，他的手不停的颤抖着，他举起那把鱼自己体型不相称的刀，刺了下去……  
“看来，我们还是回到了这里。”但丁说着看着维吉尔。这里他们再熟悉不过，这是他们的“家”。这个家他们已经回不去了，而在这个短暂的梦境里，他们回来了。  
“你还记得，那棵树么？”说着，但丁指着那棵在家门口的大树，树上还是和那时一样葱郁。但丁走上去，那个秋千还在那里静静的等待着。等着孩子们回来玩耍。  
“所以，我们回来了？”维吉尔看着这里，但丁则一屁股坐在秋千上。远处是一望无垠的草地。小的时候他们经常陪着妈妈到这里玩耍。  
现在他们再次回来只是静静地站在这里看着这一切，沉默了许久。但丁没有说话，因为在这之后他们兄弟免不了又是一顿恶战。到时候就不知道是什么样的结果，他们对于自己的未来都是未知的。  
“我想在这里待一会儿，维吉尔。毕竟在这之后我们会有一场免不了的打斗。”说着但丁从秋千上站起来，他注意到在不远处的长椅上，维吉尔正坐在上面看着一本诗集。  
那是他母亲亲手为他缝制的，但丁知道维吉尔从小就喜欢藏书，甚至还和一些镇子上的藏书家成为了忘年之交。而但丁记得在他从废墟里无意间发现的日记里，但丁知道了维吉尔的另一面。  
他们共用“Tony Redgrave”这个名字，因此经常交换着来上学。他们有着贵族般的精致生活，甚至母亲还专门聘请家庭教师来教他们学习。但是但丁并不喜欢这些枯燥乏味的东西，相反，维吉尔的零花钱都用在了买书上面。  
但丁走过去，拿着自己的两把剑，就像小时候一样悄悄靠近维吉尔。维吉尔专注的看着诗集，没有理会但丁。而但丁突然将维吉尔的诗集拿走，朝着大树跑去。宛如回到幼时的他们。  
维吉尔显然发动了幻影剑亲切的警告，而但丁哪里管这个，他一把跳上树，将书本放在鸟巢之中，维吉尔知道，当年自己为了找到这本书，甚至爬到树上，一个不小心就坠入到自己的胞弟的怀中。  
维吉尔这次不一样，他用幻影剑标记书的位置，顺势将书拿下。等他回头看着但丁的时候，发现但丁不知道用什么戏法自己移到了树下正看着自己。  
“下来，老哥！”但丁略带嘲讽的语气，让维吉尔有一些不爽，维吉尔从上面跳下结果被但丁一把接住腰身。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔说着，一把挣脱开但丁，走在前面，他走在前面向着那栋高大的房子走去，推开略带着锈迹的金属把手，这里还和当年一样。  
“真是个宁静的午后。”但丁跟在后面他看着这里的一切。阳光和那个时候一样洒在大厅里。大厅的正中央悬挂着衣服巨型的油画肖像。  
“老哥，你看。”但丁走到油画面前。上面画着的是他们昔日的影像。但丁面对着油画沉默不语。而维吉尔并没有正面对着那副肖像。而是转过身来看着远处门口的花园。  
“我们离开这里多久了？”维吉尔背对着但丁问道，但丁没有回答而是继续注视着画像。他们的父亲在阳光的阴影下，而他们一个在阴影之中另一个则在光明的世界里。  
“不知道，不过。我们还没有回到我们应该回去的地方，维吉尔。”但丁说着，这里毕竟是幻象，他知道终有一刻这里会随着自己的醒来而崩塌，但丁只是想在这里多停留一会儿。  
“既然你想要回去，那么为什么不去打破这里。”维吉尔说着，但丁不知道的是，此时的维吉尔正在慢慢地发出奇异的光芒。  
“老哥，我觉着我有必要再次回到这里。”但丁说着，而等他正要回头的时候，却被维吉尔用阎魔刀抵着后腰。  
“不要回头看我，但丁。”  
通过余光，但丁发现了异常的光影，光影伴随着微粒，混合着阳光。  
不要……但丁回头看着维吉尔，维吉尔的身体开始变得透明起来。但丁一把抱上去，那种真实但是却略带虚无的感觉再次出现。就和第一次见到这个维吉尔一样。  
“你的旅程结束了，是时候该回到你所爱与守护着的光明的世界里了。”  
“维吉尔！”但丁说着，想要一把抱着维吉尔，却感觉不到丝毫维吉尔的存在。没错维吉尔就在但丁的面前，但是传奇的恶魔猎人并没有碰到他的兄长丝毫，而是眼睁睁地看着他化为光芒融合进这个虚幻的世界里。与此同时，这里的一切随着维吉尔的渐渐消失而开始崩塌起来。无数的碎片就像碎片一样从幻象里掉落。而但丁看着维吉尔。他的兄长只是站着说道。  
“我们会再见面的但丁，到时候再解决我们间的问题吧。”说着，维吉尔用自己最后的力量将但丁推出去。而但丁再次坠落下去，这次这个地方充满着光芒。但丁闭上眼睛，因为在这个的终点，他终于知道该如何去解决这个问题了。  
是时候再次回到那个地方了。  
但丁缓缓睁开眼睛，映入眼睛的是V。这个黑发的青年并没有将那一剑刺入但丁的身体，相反他看着但丁，明白了什么。但丁看着V，于是起身拿起斯巴达之剑说道。  
“我该解决我的问题了。”说着但丁拿起那把巨大的剑，向着未知的旅途走去。  
“格里芬，跟上他。”V用略带命令般的口吻让聒噪的鸟儿跟着但丁。但丁手里背着斯巴达之剑，那是父亲的象征也是通往终点的路标。但丁现在就像个旅行者一样，他已经找到了回家的路，那个地方哪怕他正在经历着磨难，也是他最好的归属。  
“我要回来了。”但丁心里说着踏上了属于自己回家的旅程，他知道，这次不光是自己，还有那个人他也一并会带回。  
而V目送着但丁远去的背影，没有说话，他知道自己的使命已经完成了。现在是时候可以和尼禄说出那一切。毕竟尼禄这个孩子，给他的实在是太多，让V知道了过去很多那个家伙不知道的东西。  
“V，你还好么？”  
V这是才注意到，之前的一切不过是自己记忆中的幻影，他想起那三个小家伙早已经被带走，而自己的身体上面已经开始出现了细碎的痕迹。  
清瘦的黑发青年缓缓起身，他的身体早已支撑不了，哪怕他的手杖还在这里，他还是一个踉跄倒在了地上。  
“V，要不你就不要去了。”尼禄看着虚弱的V明显再也无法继续下去，好心劝说。不过还是遭到了V的拒绝。  
“尼禄你知道么，我需要被保护和爱。”  
V明白，是该和这个孩子坦白那一切，他所知道的有关于“尤里森”和自己的一切。不过他还要继续他的旅程。  
因为，他不能让那个悲剧再次上演，在某个梦境里看到的那个梦境。眼前的孩子将尤里森给杀死，而他就因为不能回到本源而死去。  
因为V知道，尼禄是解决斯巴达双子之间分歧最关键的存在，这个被正常的人类家庭抚养长大的孩子，明白家庭的关系，明白很多他们兄弟都不知道的东西。  
“V我会保护你的。”尼禄的回答让V更加肯定告诉那个孩子的时机到了，而尼禄一把将V扶起他们缓缓前行着，向着旅途的终点走去。  
“尼禄，我会把我知道的一切告诉你，不过你要有心理准备。”V说着，开始边走边讲述起斯巴达双子的故事。  
他们曾经分离过，又短暂的相逢却因为年长者的偏执而再度分离。再次见面的时候。那位传奇的恶魔猎人甚至差点结束了自己兄长的性命。他们解决问题的办法，似乎只有打斗。不断的战斗着。  
“那他们就没有更好的解决问题的方法么？”年轻的恶魔猎人不理解年长者们的举动，他被自己的家人抛弃，而幸运的被发现从而被人类的家庭收养。他渐渐长大，更懂得家人的重要。  
“我不想让克雷多死去。也不想让那样的事情再次发生。毕竟我和但丁他们都是斯巴达的族裔。”  
尼禄的心里此时有了这样的想法，而他将V送到但丁的面前时，发现那个名为尤里森的怪物倒地，而V缓缓走上去看着这一切。在背对着那两位恶魔猎人的时候，他笑着一路向前走着。  
他和自己本来的完全体一样，难得露出微笑。而当他爬上那个巨大的怪物的时候，他知道自己的旅程该结束了。  
只不过这次开始继续代替他前进的，是真正的，名为维吉尔的半魔。V在对着尤里森说完那一切之后，毫不犹豫地将手杖刺入尤里森的身体里。随着蓝色的光芒袭来，这里的一切开始渐渐碎裂。在但丁他们面前出现的，是一位白发的穿着藏蓝色长袍的男子。  
“维吉尔。”但丁说着。  
而在这之后目睹了一切的尼禄阻止了他们的战斗，目送着自己的长辈们进入了魔界。  
他们还会回来么？尼禄想着，看着那个将自己的手砍去，还差点将自己杀了的糟糕的父亲留下的诗集……


End file.
